Powder of Love 3: The Purification
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: Final Chapter of the Powder of Love series. After Luna's Dark past is told, the gang looks for a way to purify her. Rated M for Lemon at some point. Also Some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chiper Shadow pokemon Journal:

Day 17. Year 2XXX. Subject 4(Gardevoir, Female) and 5(Gardevoir, Male) Hearts have been closed fully. Testing to see if shadow Pokemon can mate.

Day 21. Year 2XXX. Shadow pokemon mating complete. Subject 4 laid one egg, making it the first Shadow pokemon by birth.

Day 24. Year 2XXX. Astounding results from Ralts that hatched from egg. Has learned more than 4 moves, some of which it can't learn normally. Strength testing begins tomorrow.

Day 26. Year 2XXX. Shadow Ralts, which is codenamed Shade, has grown far more powerful than any shadow pokemon ever created. Has already whipped out half of our crew, and has started turning on the buildings. To anyone reading this, Do NOT mess with the DNA of creatures. It has dire/

Transmission ended.

"Hehehe, did I do that? Oh, dear." Said the shadow Ralts, Shade. She used her Psychic to float around the chipper lab, destroying everything she could see, giving no mercy to the humans or the Shadow Pokemon being held captive. Soon, she ended up where her parents were supposed to be held.

"Hehe, the dead is done mother." She said, using Psychic to pry open the bars and walk into the cage, up to the Gardevoir, that seemed to be a bit sick.

"Good, my child, you've done your mother proud. After those terrible humans took away your father, I've fallen ill. I'm afraid I don't have much time left." The Gardevoir said. Shade gasped and ran up to her mother, cuddling her.

"Listen to me, Darling. You must get away from here. The police should be here soon, and I don't want you to be captured or worse. You must flee to a nearby forest and fend for yourself." She said, rubbing the Ralts' head. With a heavy sigh, Shade teleported outside of the building, sheading a tear before rushing out into the forest.

"I'm sorry…mother.." She said, as she was running.

**I know it's kinda on the short side, but at least it's something. I'll say that there will be about 2 more chapters of prologue before we get to the real story. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Shade ran through the dark forest, a few certain thoughts came to her mind. For one, she was completely alone. Secondly, she was scaring other pokemon by just looking at them. Finding friends was going to prove to be difficult.

Her little run ended up taking her to the Johto Region. During her travels, she had suffered a rather large number of injuries from pokemon trying to protect themselves or their families. No matter how much she was hurting, she had to keep moving.

"A-AHH! G-Get away!" Said a distant voice. Shade thought that this was just another pokemon running away due to her aura, but she felt something different. A..human was in trouble? Shade shook her head and continued to press forward.

"P-Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" Said the voice again. Shade pinned down in her mind that this was definitely a human and quickly rushed to the pleading voice. During her journey, Shade had learned that not all humans were bad. The ones who ran the pokemon centers used to give her food when she decided to sleep near one to keep out of danger.

When she finally reached the source of the voice, she gasped. A little boy, that couldn't have been older than 11 was being hunted down by a pack of Bedrill. 12 of them to be exact. The boy was running and crying, hoping that someone or something would stop the bug types from catching him. Soon, he tripped over a tree root and covered his head, preparing for the worse.

Shade finally couldn't watch anymore. She stopped in front of the pack of bugs, and with one blast of Psychic, knocked them all out. She then turned to the boy, poking his side slightly.

"H-Huh?" He asked, sniffling as he looked up, noticing that the Beedrill were gone and he was totally unharmed. His eyes then fell on the Ralts in front of him. "D-Did you chase away all of those mean Beedrill?" He asked.

Shade nodded before hopping into his lap. She didn't know why, but she felt some warm feelings coming from this human, much warmer than the feeling she got when she was fed by Nurse Joy.

The boy giggled and petted Shade's head, smiling at her. "Wow, you must be pretty strong for such a little guy." He said.

Shade shook her head and grabbed a nearby twig and drawing the symbol for females in the dirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant little girl." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Shade nodded and smiled.

"Say, would you like to meet my mother? We could both use a good meal." He said, putting her on the ground and lowering a hand to her. Shade hesitated a bit before nodding and grabbing his hand and following him.

-o0o-

"And the rest you already know…" Luna said, sighing a bit before taking a sip of coffee. Zack, Gold, Yami, Jake, and Eve were sitting around her as she told the tale from when she was born to the point where she met Gold.

"So, I guess over time, you just suppressed your shadow side and became just a regular pokemon, even though you were never correctly purified." Said Gold. Luna nodded.

"Well, I think I know what must be done…how about you?" Zack said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked. Yami and Jake smiled at each other before running around.

"Yay! Road Trip! Road Trip!" They said, giggling a bit as they ran around the room.

"You mean….your going to get me purified?" Luna asked, looking at Gold. He nodded. "Of course. I mean, first, we have to get a few directions and we need to find out which region the closest purification spot is. Call it a hunch but I believe that Cynthia would have all of that information." He said.

"Oh, you're just the best, Gold! Hehe, you get something special from me later on~" She said, giggling and winking at him, causing him to blush.

"Well, it seems you two need time alone. I'll go see if Misty and Dawn want to tag along. Come on, Kids." Zack said, himself, Eve and the kids leaving the house, leaving Luna and Gold alone.

"We'll call Cynthia later today. Hopefully, we can get this done easily, but I highly doubt that." Gold said, sitting back in the chair.

"I'm still happy that your willing to go through all that trouble just for my sake." She said, giggling and suddenly jumping on gold, giving him a nice hug. Gold smiled and rubbed her head.

"Hehe, of course I would, Luna. I love you, and I'd do anything to help you." He said, returning the hug.

"Maybe I should give you that 'something special' right now, before the kids get back?" She asked, smiling and winking at her. Gold only blushed in response, causing Luna to giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Now, Luna…the kids will be back in a few minutes at the most…You sure you want to start now?" He asked, blushing deeply. Luna giggled again and pushed up against him.

"Hehe, you're so adorable when your blushing, Gold." She said, running a hand down his cheek and quickly dropping it down his pants and underwear.

"A-Ahh! B-Be careful…it's sensitive…been a while since we did this."

"Oh, I know…and you've haven't been wasting anything, right?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded, moaning slightly as Luna wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slightly as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Hehe, good boy~ I'll be sure to give you quite the reward for waiting so long." Luna said, winking at him before closing her eyes. Suddenly, 2 more of Luna appeared in front of Gold, each one of them Identical to the other.

"N-No way! I thought I made you forget Double Team!" Gold said, blushing even harder now. All three of them laughed slightly.

"A pokemon never truly forgets a move, just takes a bit of a brain scan to remember." The Luna on Gold's right said before it and the one on the right started to close in on him. Carefully, they removed his clothes, letting his cock spring out into the air.

"Mmm, you seem to be a bit bigger than I remember.." The Luna holding her cock said, licking her lips happily. All three of the descended on his cock, licking it all over, practically wrapping it up in tongues, much to Gold's pleasure.

"O-Ohh, god….that feels amazing Luna…" He said, rubbing the three heads that were eagerly licking at him.

One of them leaned up and kissed Gold on the lips, leaving the other two to service his cock.

"So, how are you liking your little reward Gold?" She asked, giggling a bit as she broke the kiss.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only moans came out as the two started to suck on his cock. Taking it down to the base and sliding off slow, allowing the other to do the same, the cycle never ending.

"A-Ahh…..Too good…I'm gonna.." Gold said, moaning again as Luna kissed him again, wrapping her tongue against Gold's.

"Go ahead, spurt out all your cum all over their faces. " Luna said, giggling and licking his face. The lick sent Gold over the edge and he finally reached his climax. He groaned loudly as his cock throbbed, splashing cum all over the two Luna's faces, most of it going into their mouths. As they licked themselves clean, much to Gold's enjoyment, The real Luna snapped her fingers, and the two clones disappeared.

"You'll get more later, don't worry." Luna said, licking her lips and smiling. As if on que, the kids returned, brining Misty and Dawn with them.

"We're back, and they said they want to come too." Yami said, running around the group.

"Yep, it'd be great to get out of the house." Dawn said, yawning and stretching.

"Besides, we need to get together and talk a bit. Been a while since I've seen you guys." Misty said, smiling.

"Okay, now, give me a few seconds, I need to call Jake's mother." Gold said leaving the room and using one of those face-to-face communicators they have in pokemon centers. Soon, Cynthia's face appeared on screen.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Gold. It's been a while. How've you been?" She asked.

"Can't complain. How about you?"

"Pretty good, despite the constant battling. People have been battling the Elite Four here like mad. Kinda stressful." She said, sighing. "Anyway, enough about me. You must have a reason for calling." She said.

"I actually do…Do you know where I can get a pokemon purified?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Luna's a Shadow pokemon . You see…" He said, retelling the story he heard from Luna.

"What an amazing Story…If you're willing to travel a bit…I believe a certain tower in Unova will cure her."

"U-Unova?! Do you have any idea how far away that is!?" Gold yelled. Unova was about halfway across the world from where Gold stayed.

"I know. I'll pay for travel expenses. Besides, I have a villa there. You can come visit if you'd like. About time I had a vacation." She said, smiling.

"Looks like we're going to Unova then…" He said, sighing, and then immediately jumping out of his seat when the loud screams were heard from his door.

"We're going to Unova?! Too cool!" Zack said, opening the door.

"Guess you all heard, huh?" Gold asked. The group nodded their heads.

"We need to pack! Come on, Misty!" Dawn said, dragging Misty along with her.

"We need to as well. We'll be leaving as soon as possible." Gold said, running his hands through his hair. As soon as he said that, everyone left.

"What have I started?" Gold said, leaving the room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold: So, Unova, huh….The only place on this planet with seasons.**

**Sorakeyblade99: Why do you think that is?**

**Gold: I don't know….maybe because they didn't think of it before.**

**Sorakeyblade99: So seasons came AFTER god? Okay….Anyway, onto the chapter.**

After an entire week had pasted, Gold and the others were ready to set off to the new region. Everyone had 1 bag, save for Luna, Misty and Dawn, Who all had 3.

"We won't be gone that long, do you really need that much stuff?" Gold asked.

"Oh, one of these is empty. You know, you come home with more stuff than you left with, so we're leaving with an extra bag. " Said Dawn, showing how easily her suitcase lifted off the ground. Gold sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Anyway, to the airport." They said, leaving the house….but leaving two behind in the process. Just waking up from their naps, Jake and Yami were wondering what happened to everyone.

"Where did everybody go?" Yami asked, sitting down and tilting her head.

"Maybe they all went to the store." Jake said, sitting on the couch.

"I guess….but, it does leave us with some alone time." Yami said, giggling.

"What?" Jake asked before Yami pounced on him.

-o0o-

At the airport, Gold and the others were in a mad dash to their plane. With only a few seconds left, they made it on the plain, clearly tired.

"Screw the freaking security gates at the airport! They have like 50 gates, why aren't all of them open?!" Gold said, sighing and leaning back in his seats. Cynthia had went all out and provided the group with first class seating, not to mention making them the only group in first class.

"How did Cynthia manage to get us seats like this?" Luna asked.

"She's the champion, she can do just about anything she wanted." Gold said. "Okay, roll call. Luna?"

"Here"

"Zack?"

"Here"

"Misty?"

"here."

"Dawn?"

"Here"

"Eve?"

"Here."

"Jake?"

"…."

"Jake? You here?" Gold asked, looking back and screaming as he noticed the seat and the one beside him was empty."

"WE LEFT THE KIDS AT HOME?!" Gold yelled.

"WHAT?! OH, MY POOR BABIES!" Eve said, panicking.

"I swear I've seen this somewhere." Zack thought. At that moment, Gold got a phone call on his Poke gear, from his house. "Hello?"

On the screen, Jakes face appeared, but his hair was covered in white goo and he seemed to be blushing deeply. "Oh, Hi, Grandpa Gold. Um, I just wanted to tell you that we're fine and we're gonna watch the house while your away." He said, before Yami jumped in his lap.

"We'll make sure nothing will happen to this place. We guarantee it." Yami said, giving a salute. "Now, if you'll excuse us…Me and Jake-y here were in the middle of something…" Yami said, giving gold a wink before cutting the connection.

"The kids just called. They said they'll keep the place safe while we're away." Gold said.

"$5 says that the house is burned down when we get home." Zack said.

"I'll take a piece of that action!" Dawn said, laughing. Gold sighed again and sunk deep into his seat.

"This is going to be one troublesome trip." As he said that, Luna had an interesting Idea.

"Hey Gold, how'd you like to become a member of the mile high club?" She said, giggling.

"What are you talking about?" He said, looking at her slightly confused. Luna giggled again and slipped a hand down his pants.

"You know, the 'mile high club'." She said, looking at him with a lustful look. Gold blushed deeply.

"W-Wait till later tonight at least, please." Gold said, sliding her hand out of his pants. Luna sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Fine, but you get it twice as hard." She said, giggling, causing Gold to blush deeper. At that moment, the announcer came on.

"Attention passengers, we well be preparing to take off in just a few seconds. We're looking at a 10 hour flight to Mistralton City, Unova. We have clear skies and a very nice weather outlook on our flight. Buckle your seat belts and enjoy the flight." The captain said, and with that, the plane started to move, going faster and faster until it started lifting off the ground. Soon, it stabilized in the air and they were headed toward Unova.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorakeyblade99: How do you forget the kids?**

**Gold: By being distracted by Luna wanting to make out in the broom closet in the airport.**

**Luna: HEY! For your information, I said, 'have a quickie', not make out. And this is all your fault, don't blame this on me.**

**Gold: Whatever you say.**

**Sorakeyblade99: With that said, on with the show.**

Yami tackled Jake out of the chair, giggling and licking his face all over. Jake just blushed furiously as he felt her warm tongue all over his cheek.

"Y-Yami, How can an Ice type have such a warm tongue?" He asked, looking into her eyes and seeing the lust radiating from them.

"I don't know, but you're not complaining, are you?" She asked, licking her lips before going down to his waist, lifting his shirt and licking at his cock, which was already erect due to their previous activities.

"N-Not really…" He said, moaning softly and grabbing the floor as Yami continued to service his cock, licking it all over. She started at the tip, twirling her tongue in a circular motion, slowly moving her head lower and lower, covering the shaft in her saliva. The rough, cat-like tongue was working wonders on him, causing him to clench the carpet below him.

"I think I've warmed you up enough." She said, getting on top of him and rubbed her dripping pussy against his cock. The chill that ran through his cock made Jake start shivering both from the cold and from pleasure. Finally, Yami dropped her hips, pushing his cock deep into her wet hole. The internal temperature of her pussy sent further chills down Jakes body. Trying to warm himself up more, he started thrusting his hips, hoping the friction would warm him up.

"A-Ahh! Jake, your such a good lover~" She said, leaning over and licking his cheek again, moaning all the while. She started moving her hips in conjunction to his thrusts, making his cock slide inside her even deeper. Due to the fact that Jake was still young, and the fact that he was getting pleasure, he was already at his limit, and Yami could tell.

"Go ahead Jake, spurt your cum inside me!" She said, licking him again. That drove him to the point of no return. He moaned out loud as her released his seed into her, thrusting up as wave after wave of cum came from his cock and into her pussy. When his orgasm finally subsided, he fell limp on the floor. Yami leaned over and licked him again.

"1 down, about 3 more to go." She whispered into his ear.

"This is gonna be a long day." Jake said to himself.

-o0o-

It was finally nighttime and most, if not everyone, on the plane was fast asleep. Well, save for a young trainer and his Gardevoir.

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?" Gold said, practically being dragged into the plane's bathroom by Luna.

"Because you love me." She said, looking back and smiling at him. Gold sighed and walked into the bathroom behind Luna. The second the door was shut and locked, Luna had already stripped Gold of all his clothing.

"Geez! Could have given me some warning first!" Gold said, before covering his mouth, remembering they were on a plane.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait anymore." Luna said, winking at him and going down to her knees, taking Gold's cock into her hand, stroking it fast and hard. Gold had to swallow down every moan that tried to make its way up his throat. Even the slightest noise could alert the flight crew.

Luna giggled slightly before sliding her tongue on the head of his cock, twirling it in a circle before sliding up and down the shaft and repeating the pattern. "Mmmm, nice and warm." Luna moaned, looking up at Gold with lustful eyes.

Gold, once again, had to cover his mouth in order to keep quiet. Luna grinned slightly and suddenly took Gold's cock all the way into her mouth, the tip barely touching the back of her throat. Gold let out a slight "eep!" at the sudden sensation that was running across his body. As if they were in a bedroom, Luna took no mercy on Gold and started bobbing her head fast and hard on his cock, looking up at his face the entire time.

"O-Oh, god…" Gold said, closing his eyes and trying to stay silent. Luna was making it very difficult for Gold to keep his voice down. The feeling of her lips sliding up and down his shaft combined with the feeling of the head of his cock going into her throat and the feeling of her sucking hard on his shaft. Gold couldn't take much more of this.

Suddenly, Luna speed up, her head moving at almost a blurring speed. All the while, her tongue was sliding alongside the underside of his cock, adding even more pleasure. "L-Luna…" Gold said, trying to warn Luna that he was close. She just shook her head and continued her onslaught . Gold, at his limit, let out a quiet whimper as her finally reached his climax.

Luna smiled in her mind as she felt the first spurt of semen go into her mouth, happily sucking it down. As wave after wave continued to spurt into her throat, Luna swallowed down every drop until nothing else was pouring into her mouth. She then pulled away from Gold's cock, licking her lips.

"Mmm, that was a rather tasty midnight snack. I expect more later." Luna said, hugging Gold tightly before leaving the bathroom. Gold, after putting his clothes back on, followed her, and immediately fell asleep upon returning to his seat.

"He needs more endurance." Luna thought before drifting to sleep as well.

-o0o-

"Passengers, this is the pilot speaking. We are now making our decent into Unova. We ask that you put on your seatbelts and prepare for departure from the plane following our stop." Said the PA system.

"Oh, thank god. It's been forever since I've seen the ground." Dawn said, sighing and putting on her seatbelt.

"Oh, come on. It's better than using a pokemon to get there. There would be so many stops along the way, we'd never get here in time." Misty said.

"At least we get to see the new region." Zack said to Eve, causing her to smiled.

"It won't be long now, Luna. Within a matter of hours, you'll be completely purified." Gold said, holding Luna's hand.

"I can never thank you enough for this, Gold. " Luna said, smiling and hugging Gold again.

Soon, the plane had landed and the group was in the airport. While walking, they were in awe of all the new pokemon they saw going in and out of the airport.

"Wow, this is awesome…I've never seen this many new pokemon at once. Look at that one! It's carrying a steel girder." Dawn said, pointing to the pokemon. As they finally left, they were greeted by none other than Cynthia herself.

"Hello, guys. It's been quite a while since I've seen you." She said, wearing her usual black dress.

"Too long Cynthia, too long." Gold said, going up to her and hugging her. Everyone else did the same, save for Eve, who Cynthia petted instead.

"Wait…aren't we missing someone…or two?" She asked, tilting her head. As if on cue, everyone turned away from her.

"Yeah…See, what had happened was…" Gold said, before explaining what happened. Cynthia sighed.

"Ah, well. Those two are still young. They should cause that much damage." She said. "With that said, I take it you guys want to get back ASAP, right?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I'll take you to the tower. Come ride with me in my Jeep." She said, pointing to the brown vehicle in the parking lot.

"Wow, that is a nice car. How much did it cost?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. It was a gift for being the Champion in my Region for so long." She said, walking to the car, everyone following shortly after. After everyone was settled, they drove off toward Celestial Tower.

"So, how has everyone been doing?" Cynthia asked.

"Pretty good….Just a bit worried about the kids." Zack said with Eve nodding in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. They can't do that much damage to the house." She said, laughing, though the statement made everyone else wince in fear. Soon, the group had arrived at a rather large tower, going straight up.

"Here we are. Just go inside, go up the slopes, and ring the bell. Make sure Luna can hear it as well. If all goes as planned, Luna should be purified in no time." Cynthia said, stopping the Jeep.

"You two go. We'll be down here holding down the fort…and grabbing some food." Dawn said, rubbing her stomach. Luna and Gold nodded, then proceeded to walk up the tower. After quite the long walk, the duo found themselves alone on the top.

"Ready to do this?" Gold asked, Looking to Luna. She nodded and the two started walking toward the bell. With slight hesitation, Gold rang the bell. The chime could be heard echoing for miles. Suddenly, Luna screamed out, holding her head. A purple aura was covering her body as she fell to the ground.

"Luna?! You alright?!" Gold asked, leaning over to touch her, but was then shot backwards upon contact. Suddenly, Luna was covered in a green aura, the purple seeming to sink into the ground. Luna then stood up, giving a loud yawn.

"Man, that was some experience." She said, looking to gold. Gold noticed that Luna's eyes were a bit brighter.

"How do you feel? Anything different?" Gold asked, walking around her to see if he noticed anything different. Luna thought for a few seconds.

"Mmm, nope. Nothing I can notice. I feel fantastic." She said, going up to Gold and giving him a hug. "Thanks for doing this for me." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Gold blushed and the two started to walk back down the tower, hand in hand. As soon as they couldn't be seen, the purple aura formed up from the ground, creating an unknown figure.

"Hehe, finally, I'm free…" The figure said, sneaking down the side of the tower, leaving no trace behing.


	6. That Update Chapter

**Hey Everybody, It's Sorakeyblade99 here. Sorry , but this isn't a story related chapter. This is that one news and update chapter that everyone has.**

**First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not updating in god knows how long. I've been really busy with a project for school and now that it's over, I have more free time. Second, I have also been busy with something related to the fanfiction, which I will go over later.**

**Okay, on to the updates. NO, the story hasn't been canceled. Like I said, School, it sucks. Anyway, I can't give a date on when the next chapter will be out, but it should be before the end of the year.**

**Okay, on to the news. I just have one question. Ever wanted to ask Luna something? How about Gold? Well, you can now, for the PoL crew now have their own Tumblr account. Just type in powderolove . tumblr. Com (without spaces) and pop a question in the ask box and someone from the universe will answer it. You can also go there to see any further news and updates I may have. **

**Anyway, I have some fanfics to write, so I'll be leaving now. Check out the tumblr and be sure to keep reading. Oh, and wash your keyboards afterwards please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorakeyblade99: This chapter shouldn't have taken this long to write. Freaking writers block has taken me as a victim yet again! Anyway, it's finally here. Just enjoy it and be sure to follow the Tumblr account to keep up to date with news and whatnot. With that said, on with the show.**

"3 cheers for the purified Luna! Hip Hip Hurray!" Everyone cried out. Cynthia had taken them to a nice restaurant in Striaton City. It was after hours, so they had the entire restaurant to themselves. They were all at one table, with food a plenty.

"I can't believe how easy that was." Gold said, taking a drink. "Usually for stuff like that, you need to go through some trials or something, but this was a present surprise."

"You guys are just lucky that I like you." Cynthia said, taking a bite of a piece of cake. "So, Luna. How does it feel, being purified?" She asked. Everyone listened in a well, eager as to what she would say.

"Well, I don't feel much different. Although, I do feel a little lighter than usual, and my mind is a bit clearer." She says, nodding.

"I guess the darkness adds 5 pounds or so." Dawn said. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"So, I'm guessing you guys will spend the night here and head back tomorrow?" Cynthia asked.

"That seems like the best idea. I'm pretty sure the kid's will miss us." Zack said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, just let me know if there is anything I can….Hmmm?" Cynthia said, her sentence being cut off by a knock on the door. "Strange. Everyone knows that this place is closed at this time…" She said, going over to the door. Before she could open it, the doors suddenly got blown off their hinges, sending Cynthia reeling back. Everyone gasped and stood up. Dawn and Misty went to tend to Cynthia while Gold, Luna, Zack and Eve went to deal with the intruder.

"Hehe…I've finally found you…." The intruder said. It was a mass of purple energy, but soon it managed to make itself into a familiar form. It took the shape of Luna, only instead of being colored white and green, it was blue and orange. It also had piercing red eyes. "There, that's much better."

"Who the hell are you?!" Gold yelled. Despite his brave words, Gold was terrified. So was everyone else. They were frozen in fear as the figure took a step forward.

"It's been a long time, Luna. Is that what you call yourself now? Back then, we didn't even have a name…until that bothersome trainer came and split us up." The figure said, stepping forward again. Zack, wanting to protect his parents, charged at the figure.

"Leave my mom and dad alone!" He said, about to hit the figure with a Night Slash. However, the attack failed, the figure managing to catch Zack's arm and hold him in place.

"Look at you. You could have been a great son…but you just had to be born from a human….Such a disgrace!" It screamed, twisting his arm, almost shattering it in the process and sent him flying to the back of the restaurant. Eve was about to chase after him, but she was lifted up in midair, covered in some dark energy.

"Let me go this instant!" She growled, showing her teeth to the intruder. It giggled slightly.

"Hehe, and you must be his mate. Sad…a mutt like you isn't fit for him." It said, sending her flying back as well, her body making contact with the wall. Gold finally regained the ability to move, and rushed at the figure.

"Don't you come another step closer!" He said, standing in front of Luna.

"Gold! Don't be stupid! Get away from it!" Luna said, trying to pull him back. By that time, it was already too late. The figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared right beside Gold.

"You…You were that stupid trainer that caused this mess in the first place." The figure said, keeping him in place and creating a dark ball of energy in both hands. "It will serve you right…if I ripped your body to shreds!" It said, raising its arms in the air. Luna, not wanting to see anyone else get hurt, tackled the figure to the ground.

"Grr! Out of the way, you disgrace!" It said, smacking Luna down, sending her rolling across the floor. Before Gold could react to it, the figure stood in front of him, the piercing red eyes focused on his.

"W-What the hell are you?!" He said, his body freezing up again. The figure laughed, and leaned close to Gold.

"I have been called many names. Shade is the one I'm most fond of… You're lucky….Most of the time, I don't let humans live this long…." She said, her eyes glowing for a second. Gold's eyes seemed to grow dull and he fell to the ground. The figure then looked at Dawn and Misty.

"You two….make sure they are alive….I want them to grow stronger before I finish the job." It said, and just as fast as it appeared, it was gone, not a trace was left. Misty ran to the pokemon center and got rooms for everyone while Dawn stayed and kept them safe.

-o0o-

Yami woke up from her sleep with a scream, waking up Jake in the process.

"W-What is it, Yami?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Yami then got out of bed and looked out the window.

"I-I just have this feeling that something horrible is happening…..and that everyone in our family is in danger…" She said, looking at the moon. Jake walked up beside her and started petting her.

"Don't worry about it…It was just a bad dream…You know everyone in our family is super strong. They can take down anything." He said. Yami smiled.

"I guess your right...Come on…let's go back to sleep." She said, yawning and climbing back into bed. Jake followed soon after. The two didn't even noticed the shadow walking past the window as they fell asleep.

-o0o-

The next morning, the entire city was in an uproar.

"I heard that a pokemon broke into the restaurant and totally wiped out the people inside." Said a person, standing outside the restaurant, which was covered in police tape.

"I heard it wasn't even a pokemon…just a black shadow in the form of one.." Another person said. Inside the pokemon center, everyone except Misty and Dawn were hurt in some form. Zack had a broken arm and a broken leg. Eve's spine was out of alignment and need surgery. Cynthia had a few broken ribs and suffered from severe headaches from time to time. Luna had a burn on the cheek that got hit. But the worst had to be Gold, who was reduced to a comatose state.

"T-The thing said that it wanted you guys to be stronger before it finished the job." Dawn said. Both she and Misty were really shaken up by the entire situation.

"Well, what do we do now? We can't just sit there and wait to die! We gotta do something!" Zack said, trying to stand up, but falling back down into the wheelchair he was sitting in.

"We're in no shape to do anything…We just have to hope and pray that Gold wakes up…" Cynthia said, a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. Luna was in Gold's room, her cheek covered in bandages as she watched him in his sleep.

"Oh, Gold…You have to wake up soon." She said, taking his hand. She could tell that even in his sleep, he was in pain.

-o0o-

Gold was standing in the middle of a field of flowers. The sky was a light red and every flower was white.

"H-Hello? Anybody there?" He asked, walking through the flowers. Soon, he came across a little girl.

"E-Excuse me…Do you know where we are?" He asked, slowly coming closer to her. As soon as he tried to reach out and touch her, she became a flurry of flower pedals.

"To find your way out…You must first find yourself." A voice said. It didn't come from anyone in particular…it was just there.

"W-Where am I? and Who are you?" He asked, looking around.

"You already know who I am….but you don't truly know who YOU are, from the sound of it." The voice said.

"Well, can you at least tell me where I am? Am I…dead?" He asked. The voice laughed.

"Far from it, my boy. Your simply in a level of your mind…On the outside, you're in a coma. Only when you truly find yourself, will you be able to walk in the realm of the living." The voice said.

"Sounds easy enough." Gold said, sighing. "Well, I won't get anything done standing here." He said, walking forward.

"Wise words. Now, let us begin your training..."

**Luna: "You know, you could have made the whole fight scene less painful!"**

**Sorakeyblade99: "Well, I'm sorry if I like to give details."**

**Luna: "Oh, really? Well, maybe if you put detail like that in some of the more….enjoyable scenes, you'd have more followers."**

**Sorakeyblade99: "Hmm, true….Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. Until next time…."**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorakeyblade99: Getting some really positive reviews about this story so far. Hope it keeps up. Also, feel free to either Tumblr me some questions, or just PM me. I should get back to you relatively soon. **

**Luna: "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. When are we gonna get to the fun stuff?" **

**Sorakeyblade99: "Yeah…about that…..Excuse us folks. Enjoy this chapter while we have a conversation."**

Yami woke up with a yawn. She stretched out her body and gave Jake a lick before heading into the living room. She flicked on the T.V. and went to the kitchen to attempt to fix herself some breakfast.

"In world news, a horrific attack in the Unova region leaves a small town in a state of chaos." A news reporter said. Yami's ears perked up and she ran to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"At about 10 last night, an Unknown figure forced its way into the famous restaurant here and proceeded to attack the people and pokemon who were inside." The Reporter said. The T.V. then showed pictures of some of the damage and, much to Yami's surprise, the people who were involved in the attack.

"JAKE! GET IN HERE!" she screamed, extremely worried at this point. Jake waddled into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"What goes on?" He asked.

"Mom and Dad got attacked!" She yelled. Jake then climbed the couch to watch the report.

"The local authorities have issued a reward for anyone who may have any information on the attacks." Said the reporter.

"W-What should we do?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you what we should do. We should go over there and keep everyone safe!" She said, jumping off the couch.

"Really now? And how are two small pokemon going to make their way halfway across the world?" He asked, crossing his arms. The T.V. then pinged.

"Attention all Trainers. The Legendary pokemon Latios and Latias have been spotted. If you wish to get these two rare pokemon in your party, be sure to look everywhere for them." The reporter said. Yami beemed at Jake, who glared back at her.

"Sometimes, you make me angry, Yami. You know that?" he said, sighing. Yami giggled.

"Yep. And you know you still loves me." She says, going up to him and licking his cheek.

"Even if we do find them…who says their going to help us?" Jake asked.

"Well, we won't know until we try. Make sure you eat a good breakfast. We're not coming back for awhile." She says. "Now…help me open the fridge." She said, trying to jump and grab the door handle. Jake sighed and went into the kitchen.

-o0o-

Gold walked through the field of flowers, following the voice.

"So, what is my first task, or trial, or whatever?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"The first trial is the trial of self control." The voice said. Suddenly, gold was teleported to, what seemed like a hotel room.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, looking around. As he turned toward the bed, his face turned a bright red. On the bed, a woman with black hair was stairing lustfully at him. She wore a hat with a pink pokeball on it but nothing else. She was completely nude. Her rather large hips swayed behind her as she was on all fours.

"Mmm, what a cute little boy I have today~ I think I'll have some fun with you." She says, crawling toward Gold.

"W-Well, if you wanted me to have sex, you could have asked…" He said, reaching for his belt.

"No! You cannot!" The voice said inside Gold's head.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked, as the girl inched closer.

"In order for your training to reach it's completion, you must first control yourself. You mustn't give in to this girls advances. If you do, you'll feel more pain than pleasure." The Voice said.

"Well, why don't you just shoot me now and save me the trouble?" He asked, but the voice didn't respond. "Alright then…this shouldn't be that hard." He said to himself. The girl had finally caught up to him and stood up, her body pressing against his.

"Mmm, come on, sweetie. You know you wanna have some fun with me~" She said, grinding up against Gold, moaning out loud. Gold then started to sweat and his hands inched toward her body.

"N-No! I-It's a trap! I-I c-can't fall for it." He says, his hands going back to his sides. Suddenly, the girls breasts grew much larger, almost suffocating Gold.

"Go ahead, grab a handful of my breasts and start squeezing them." She says, winking at him. Gold swallowed down hard and tried to take his mind off of the girl.

"Damn, this is really tempting…but I must not touch her. " He said to himself, turning his head and looking away. Once again, the woman's body changed, this time, her tongue grew really long, almost like a tentacle.

"Just imagine my long tongue wrapping around your cock and stroking it until you let out a huge load of semen." She said, her tongue now moving like a tentacle and going to his belt line. Before it could go inside his pants, Gold turned around and ran out the door to the room, eyes shut the entire time.

When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he was back in the flower field.

"Well done. You showed great self-control even in the worst situation." The voice said. Gold was panting slightly, finally calming down.

"W-Well, it wasn't easy, that's for sure." He said, leaning over and breathing deeply.

"The next trial is the trial of intelligence. " The voice said. Suddenly, Gold found himself next to a giant pool. Beside the pool, there was a patio and some drinking glasses.

"So, what's the objective here?" Gold asked.

"It's very simple. You must stay underwater for 5 minutes." The voice said.

"What?! That's impossible!" He said. He didn't get a response. Gold sighed and climbed the latter attached to the pool. He then took a very deep breath and dived in. Despite the deep breath, he found himself running out of air and surfacing. A clock then appeared and had 1:02 on it.

"Only a minute and 2 seconds? That's it. This is freaking impossible." He said, climbing out of the pool, taking a seat in a patio chair.

"Now, what do I do." He asked himself, tapping a spoon on the empty glass. Gold then remembered the task. He had to stay underwater for 5 minutes. That didn't necessarily mean that he had to BE in the water. Quickly, he grabbed the Glass and filled it full of water from the pool. He then held it over his head.

"Now, all I have to do is wait 5 minutes." He said to himself. After a few moments, the scenery changed back to the flower field.

"Very good. Many people have drowned trying to solve that trial." The voice said.

"Eh, what can I say? I like riddles." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, what's the next test?"

-o0o-

In Gold's hospital room, Luna was watching Gold carefully.

"I really hope he wakes up soon." She says, sitting beside his body. Suddenly, his pulse got really high, and he started shaking his head.

"W-What's going on?" Luna said, trying to find out what was wrong. She looked down at his waist and blushed when she saw the bulge pushing up the sheets.

"Hehe, even in your impaired state, you still want me. Your so flattering, but, it should wait until you actually wake up." She says, giggling and kissing his forehead.

**Sorakeyblade99: "And that's why it's going to be a while until the next 'fun' scene."**

**Luna: "Okay, I guess that makes sense….I'll just use you as a replacement."**

**Sorakeyblade99: "Did you say something?"**

**Luna: "Nothing~"**

**Sorakeyblade99: "O…Kay then. See you next time, Folks. And remember, keep your keyboards clean."**


	9. Chapter 8

**SKB99: "OH, MY GOD! SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S TRYING TO….!"**

**Luna: "Looks like our boss is having some difficulties….Please read this while I help him."**

**SKB99: "NOOOOOO!"**

Yami and Jake were wondering the forest in the backyard of their house. They weren't that far away from home, just in case something terrible happened. Yami was happily skipping along, smiling all the while. Jake, on the other hand, was on his last legs.

"Yami, we've been walking for hours…can we please go back home and recharge?" he asked, panting. Yami shook her head.

"Nope. If we wait, those two might be captured, and then all this walking would be for no reason." She says, still moving forward.

"Well, I'll catch up eventually. Just gonna catch my breath." He said, taking a seat on a nearby stump. After about a minute, he heard laughter.

"Yami? Is that you?" He asked, looking around. The laughter grew as he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Okay…Officially freaked out now." He said, standing up on the stump, about to flee back to the house.

"Please, don't leave…" A feminine voice said. He looked around, a bit frightened at this point. Soon, a pink, jet like figure appeared before him, causing him to go reeling back.

"Ahh!" He screamed as he fell. The pink figure hovered over him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" The pokemon asked. Jake managed to take a seat back on the stump, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I just got a scratch on my head." He said, rubbing the back of it.

"Oh, good. I couldn't live with myself if I had accidentally hurt you. I'm Latias. What's your name?" The pokemon asked, tilting her head.

"I-I'm Jake. Pleased to meet you." He said, blushing slightly.

"Hehe, you're kinda cute…for someone so small. I guess that makes you easy to manage." She said, giggling, causing Jake to blush.

"U-Um, I-I don't think I-I'm that cute…" He said, blushing deeply. Latias then leaned in and kissed him.

"You're just adorable~ I know, I'll introduce you to my brother." She said, using her head to go between his legs, flying off with him on her back. Down below, he saw Yami walking by.

"I FOUND HER!" He yelled down at her. Yami saw them and ran after them as they flew past.

-o0o-

Gold was right back in the flower field. Throughout all this training, he started to change. He got smarter, faster and stronger.

"You've come far in your training, pupil. It's about time we finally met." The voice called to him.

"Really? I kinda just thought that you were just a random voice in my head." Gold said.

"No, I am indeed real…the reason I can talk to you…will become apparent when you see me." The voice called out again. "Stand by the tree." Gold did as he was told and went to the tree. Soon, a rather old man talked up to him. Strangely enough, he had the same hat Gold did.

"You see now, boy? We are one of the same." He said.

"No way….you're …me?" Gold asked, looking at the man.

"Well, I am a version of you. As people age, a new version of ourselves are made in our memories. See, I knew this would happen, so I decided to train you." He said.

"Why? Why go through the trouble." Gold asked. The man walked behind him.

"So you won't end up old and alone like me." He said, his voice suddenly turning somber.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know all your family and friends? Luna, Zack, your sisters, the kids…All of them were killed by that thing that attacked you. I wasn't going to let this happen again." He said, before coming down with a coughing fit. Gold went up to him and sat him against the tree.

"I see….But, won't this effect the time line?" He asked.

"I don't even know. But, if it does…we'll change it for the better. Don't lose Luna again. No matter how strong the opponent, you must fight." He said, coughing again. "Eh, I'm getting too old for this, junk."

"I will. I promise." Gold said, looking himself in the face.

"That's what I like to hear." His older self said, a door appearing behind him. "Step into that door and you'll wake up. You can't let anyone know about what happened here."

Gold was walking to the door before he stopped.

"Is there anything else important I should know?" He asked.

"Well, there are a few things…" He said, signaling something for Gold to go over to him. Then, he whispered something into his ear.

"Okay. I'll be sure to remember that." Gold said running back to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." His older self said. "Make sure that the thing is destroyed before you start celebrating….Either that…or find a way to get it to change…"

"Understood. Hopefully, this will work. If not….Well, it's best not to think about it. Thank you…for everything…Sensei." Gold said, before opening the door. His old self however, was on his last legs.

"I taught him all I could…Let's hope it was enough….Luna…I'm coming to join you." He said, before closing his eyes. A wind blew through the flowers, causing the buds to fly all over. When it died down, his body was nowhere to be seen.

-o0o-

Luna was beside Gold's bed as always, as the others, now fully healed by now, and waited patiently.

"Luna…It's been 4 days….Don't you think you need to get some sleep." Misty said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Not until he wakes up." She said, looking up at Misty. Her eyes were dull from the lack of sleep. Dawn sighed.

"Well, we really don't know what happened to him… for all we know…he may never wake up…" Cynthia said. Everyone gasped.

"Cynthia, don't say things like that. We need to think positive." Dawn said.

"I'm just being realistic. We all know that's a possibility." She said, crossing her arms. Everyone stayed silent, due to the fact that she was sadly correct. At that moment, Gold began to move slightly. Luna perked up.

"G-Gold? Are you…" She said. Gold finally opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw everyone's faces. He then gave a long stretch.

"Man, that was some nap….Why is everyone looking at me like that. You look like you saw a ghost." He said. Everyone then ran up and hugged him.

"We missed you so much!" Misty yelled.

"You were asleep for 4 days straight!" Dawn screamed.

"I thought you were a goner." Zack said.

"It's nice to have you back." Eve said.

"I can't breathe!" Gold said. Everyone finally let him go, allowing him space to breathe.

"Luna took it the hardest. She didn't leave your side for a second." Dawn said. Gold looked at Luna.

"Is this true?" he asked. Luna nodded.

"I wasn't going to rest until I knew you were safe." She said, laying her head on his chest. Gold laughed.

"You dork. You didn't need to worry. I survived getting hit by a car, didn't I?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"Though, you did end up in a wheelchair." Misty said. Gold glared at her.

"Thank you for bringing that up." Gold said, sighing. Cynthia giggled.

"Well, this is good and all, but I think we should clear out. Gold is probably really weak. We'll see him later." She said. Everyone groaned and left, leaving him and Luna alone.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Luna said.

"I know. I am too…but this is just the beginning….We have a major battle ahead of us. We have to be ready." He said. Luna nodded.

"I guess my dark side won't give up until I'm either dead or I kill it." She said, sighing. "Sorry I keep causing you trouble."

"Don't worry. I'll help you every step of the way." He said, hugging Luna. He then noticed that he was holding something.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked. He dropped the object on the sheets and found that it was a pink pokeball.

"A heal ball? No…They don't have clouds on them." Luna said. "It looks important, you should keep up with it." She said. Gold nodded and set it on the dresser beside him.

"Now, we both should get some sleep. I know you've been up for 4 days straight." He said. Luna pouted.

"Fine…though, I won't like it." She said, taking a seat in the reclining chair beside Gold's bed. She was asleep in about 5 seconds. Gold laughed and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

-o0o-

Zack and the others were outside, about to grab a bite to eat.

"I sure hope the kids are alright." Eve said.

"They're fine. Don't worry about it." Zack said, trying to comfort her. As if on cue, a pink and blue streak raced across the sky.

"Whoa! Hey, Hotshot! You missed them." A familiar voice said. The blue and pink streaks then turned around and rested in front of the group. To everyone's surprise, it was the Legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias. Both of them were carrying someone, namely, Jake and Yami.

"Well, speak of the devil…How did you two manage this?" Zack asked, laughing slightly. Jake got off of Latias and gave her a peck on the cheek before helping Yami get off of Latios.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you over lunch." Yami said. The Eon duo then flew off into the sky.

"Well, it seems that you two have been busy." Cynthia said, rubbing both of their heads.

"You don't know that half of it." Jake said. After that, the group went to a local Pokemon Center and had some lunch.

"So, we watched the news about the attack, right? And I decided that we had to come back you guys up." Yami said. "So, we hear about the flying legendries in the region, so we decided to ask for some help."

"Surprisingly, Latios has a little crush on me and took me to her brother." Jake said, rubbing his head.

"That's my boy! Having a Legendary for a girlfriend. Not bad." Zack said. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, Latios is pretty cool. After we told him our situation, he gladly helped us." Yami said.

"Also, they said they would make sure the house is okay while we're gone." Jake said.

"That's nice. Glad you two made it in one piece." Eve said. "You know, Gold woke up. We're going back to see him after lunch." She said.

"Yay! I'm glad he's okay. I'm guessing Luna is up there with him as well." Jake said. Eve nodded. After they had finished, they all departed and went to visit Gold once again.

**Luna: "I'm so glad Gold woke up."**

**Gold: "It's good to be back….wait…what happened to him?"**

**SKB99: "N-No more…N-No more….Please….make it stop..."**

**Luna: "Oh, nothing…Just a few too many sessions."**

**Gold: "What?"**

**Luna: "You'll see in a few seconds….Oh! Before I forget, don't forget to review and PM."**


	10. Chapter 9

**No, this is not an April Fools joke. This is the real chapter. So, So sorry that this took this long. I've been very sick for the past month. Something about my appendix. Anyway, the problem was addressed and everything is looking better. Enjoy the chapter.**

Later, at the hospital, Cynthia was talking to Gold about what they were going to do.

"It's no question that we all need to train for our upcoming battle." Gold said, stepping out of bed for the first time in a few hours.

"That's what I was thinking. Now, don't overdo it, okay? In fact, there is someone I want you to meet." She said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing an address down.

"This guy….He is crazy talented. His Gardevoir is stronger than any pokemon I've ever faced. He took on the PWT and defeated everyone one of his opponents without changing pokemon at all." She said, finishing the writing and handing it over to Gold.

"Wow, this guy sounds amazing." He said, looking over the paper.

"Yep. Best part, he can't speak. From youth, his vocal cords were burned up in a house fire. The ralts that helped him bonded with him on a level so deep, they can have entire conversations without saying a word. " She said. Gold's jaw dropped.

"Man, this is hard to believe…." He said, rubbing his head slightly.

"I recommend you and Luna see him." She said, finally leaving the room. As soon as she left, Luna dashed into the room.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" She asked, tilting her head. Gold stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have someone to meet." He said. Luna nodded and followed him out the hospital.

-o0o-

Cynthia approached Zack, Eve, Yami and Jake. "Okay, you four. Since Gold and Luna are going to be away for a while, I'll be taking care of your training." She says, looking over the four. Jake smiled.

"This should be fun…" He says. Cynthia nodded.

"Yes, if you think battling over and over is fun." She says, giggling. She then pulled out a pokeball and released her Garchomp.

"So….who's first? " She asked. Everyone took a step back…except for Jake. He looked around him and frowned.

"Oh, you guys are jerks…the whole lot of you." He said, sighing and stepping forward.

"You can do it Jake! Make Momma proud!" Eve said, jumping in place. At that moment, the Garchomp gave a loud roar, enough to break a few windows.

"I am so dead…" Jake said, sighing.

-o0o-

Gold and Luna arrived at the house with the address Cynthia wrote down.

"This looks like the place." Gold said, looking at the house. In all honesty, it didn't seem like much of a house. It was more of a shed. Luna went up and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Looks like no one is home." Luna said, walking away from the door. Gold held up his hand.

"Hold on….There's someone in there….just really quiet." He says. Sure enough, there was the sound of movement behind the door. Eventually, it opened up to reveal a Gardevoir.

"What business do you have with my master?" It asked, in a rather stern voice.

"We came to him for some training." Gold said. The Gardevoir shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you people, my master doesn't teach others?" She asked, about to shut the door. Luna thought fast and held it open with Psychic.

"Please, hear us out. We have a good reason." She says, explain the events that have gone on for the last few days. The Gardevoir nodded.

"I see, you've come from quite the long way….Hold on. I must speak to my master." She says, going back into the house. A few seconds later, a young boy, even younger than Gold came from the house.

"Master said that he'll teach you some things." The Gardevoir said. "My name is Grace…My masters name is Zero." She said.

Zero had silver hair, green eyes and a rather dull look on his face. He also had a noticeable burn mark on his neck. He walked up to Luna and then turned to Gold. He then turned to Grace and nodded.

"Right!" She said, going up to Luna and tapping her forehead. Luna then collapsed.

"Luna! W-What did you do to her?!" Gold asked.

"Nothing…I just injected her with some of my power. She'll be 10 times as powerful when she wakes up." She said, lifting up her body with Psychic. "Until then, join us for some tea. After she gets up, we'll train." She said, lifting Luna's body to the house. Zero looked at Gold for a second and nodded before retreating to the house. Gold followed him inside. The inside of the house looked pretty decent, with various awards and ribbons hung about the living room.

"Man, that is a lot of awards. " He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Me and Master have travelled to many place, participating in many tournaments and whatnot." Grace said, pouring many cups of tea and bringing them into the living room. "That being said, we've never lost a battle." She said, taking a sip from her cup. Zero nodded and then reached for a cup, taking a sip.

"How did you two get so good? Is there a secret to it or something?" Gold asked, picking up a cup and taking a sip.

"There's not really a secret. Since Master can't speak, we had to create a stronger bond. One that allowed us to communicate without words. In doing so, I also realized my true potential and became more powerful than ever." Grace said, taking another sip.

"I see. Well, me and Luna are pretty close, but I don't it's anywhere near as close as you two." Gold said, sighing. Zero finished his tea and set the cup back on the table. At that moment, Luna started to wake up, sitting up and holding her head.

"Ugh, my head…what happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead slightly. Grace then walked by her and looked down at her.

"I just gave you a sample of my power. I guess it was a bit much for you." Grace said, handing her a cup of tea. Luna took it and took a few sips.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle anything." She said. Grace tilted her head.

"Really, now? Think you can hold your own in a battle?" She asked. Luna set her cup of tea down and stood up.

"Bring it on." She said, with a grin on her face. The two rushed outside. Zero shook his head before walking outside to join the two.

"Man, Luna sure doesn't know when to keep quiet, does she?" Gold said, sighing and going outside. The foursome then went around to the backyard, which was more of a battlefield, filled with craters and downed trees.

"Oh! Luna, was it? You cannot have any help from your trainer. You fight on your own instincs." Grace said, standing on the far right of the field, Zero behind her.

"Alright then. Didn't really need help to take care of you anyway." She says, giggling. Gold stood behind Luna with his arms crossed, curious as to how this was going to work out. Grace looked to Zero, who gave a nod. Then, she disappeared.

"Teleport." Luna said, moving around the field cautiously, looking for any signs of her opponent. Suddenly, one of the downed tree logs lifted up and flew towards Luna. She managed to duck right in time, but a branch managed to cut her forehead, leaving a trail of blood.

"Rule #1 of battle, Everything and Anything can be used against you." Grace said, stepping out from behind a tree. Luna growled at her and shot a Shadow Ball toward her. Grace then raised a hand and set up an invisible wall in front of her, the Shadow Ball dispersing on contact with it. Grace then drew a X in the air and shot it toward Luna, it hitting her, but having no noticeable effect.

"What was that? It didn't even hurt me." She says, getting ready to send another Shadow Ball, but to no avail. "What?! What is this?" She said, a bit confused.

"Disable. Your Shadow Ball is now useless." Grace said. She then started to charge a beam in the middle of her chest. Luna tried to move out the way, but the Disable prevented her from moving at all. Grace then shot the huge beam of light at Luna, hitting her directly and sending her flying into a tree.

"Ugh! Y-You're really good…" Luna said, her body covered in scratches and cuts. At that moment, Luna collapsed. Grace went over to her and placed a hand on Luna's head. Her hand let out a green aura which fell on Luna. Soon, all of Luna's injuries were healed and she woke up.

"Let me Guess…Heal Pulse, right?" Luna said, standing up with a little difficulty.

"Yep. Your lesson won't end until you land a hit on me." She said, teleporting back to her area. "Now, again! This time, with feeling!"

**SKB99: "So the epic training montage begins. This should be fun!"**

**Luna: "Your one to talk. You didn't almost get rip in half by a tree!" **

**Grace: "In all honesty, you should have seen that coming." **

**Luna: "Shut up!"**

**Zero: "…"**

**Grace: "You said it."**

**SKB99: "Anyway, Don't forget to rate and review, all that good stuff. We don't have that much left to go, so just bear with us for a few more chapters, people. I promise, the ending will be worth it."**

**Luna: "Wait a second! You already know how this is going to end?!"**

**SKB99: "I…Er….Um….I plead the 5****th****!" *Runs off***

**Luna: "GET BACK HERE!" *Runs after him***


	11. Chapter 10

**SKB99: "Whew, Its been a while since the last chapter."**

**Everyone: "We thought you were dead!"**

**SKB99: "Nope. A witch turned me into a newt."**

**Everyone: "A newt? You don't look like a newt."**

**SKB99: "Well, I got better. Anyway, on with the show!"**

**-o0o-**

The group that was with Cynthia looked in awe as Jake stood upon the unconscious body of the Garchomp. At some point during the fight, he evolved. Not once, but twice...but that did leave a problem.

"Is there anyone in this group would like to be next?" He said, panting in his new body. He looked exactly like Luna...except in the chest area. Eve walked up to Zack, giggling slightly.

"We should have gotten a Dawn Stone while we had the chance." She whispers.

"I already had one for him...but we left it at home." He whispered back. Jake gave a huff and stepped off of the Garchomp's body, sitting down beside Yami.

"You look severely pissed." Yami says, looking over at Jake.

"You think? I almost died, I'm stuck in a females body and on top of that, nobody tried to help. So, yeah! I'm pissed off." He says, huffing and crossing his arms. Yami giggled before sliding closer to him.

"I guess we should call you Jackie now." She says, laughing out loudly, making Jake sigh. Cynthia meanwhile gave a few claps for Jake.

"Congratulations. You know, not many people can take out my Garchomp. Now, next test!" She says, recalling Garchomp and sending out Togekiss. "Who's next?" She asked. Yami ran out into the field, her tail wagging behind her.

"This is gonna be fun!" She says, jumping around a little. Cynthia nodded and raised her hand.

"Let the second battle...begin!" She says, throwing her arm down.

-o0o-

Zero and Gold were once again watching Luna and Grace go at it. The two were sending Shadow Balls at each other, most of them were missing and creating a crater in the ground.

"This is so infuriating!" Luna says, sending another Shadow Ball towards Grace. She quickly dodged it and sent one of her own.

"Come on! I've told you already...And you've done it before. You never truly forget a move...you just need to force yourself to remember it." Grace says. "If you opponent is too evasive, use a move that can't miss." She says. Luna thought for a second before closing her eyes and focusing.

-o0o-

It was a rainy day in the Johto region. Gold and Luna were fighting a trainer with a Goldeen. Luna was still a Ralts at this point, and she had just been hit with a Horn Attack.

"Hehe, nice going Goldeen. Now, finish her off with a Bubble beam!" The trainer said, the Goldeen starting to gather water in it's mouth.

"Not so fast. Ralts, use Magical Leaf!" Gold said. The Ralts nodded and focused, creating multicolored leaves around itself before sending them toward the Goldeen.

"Dodge it, Goldeen!" The trainer says. The Goldeen tried to get away from the leaves but they followed it, all of them hitting the Pokemon in mid-jump, causing it to hit the ground and faint.

"Yeah! Awesome job, Ralts!" Gold said, rubbing the Ralts' head, it smiling happily at him.

-o0o-

Luna then opened her eyes. "I remember!" She says, creating multicolored leaves around herself before launching them at Grace. The other Gardevoir tried her best to dodge them, but they just followed her, eventually catching up and slicing into her. She winced and fell to the ground, holding her cut arm.

"G-Good! You finally learned that you can use any move you had at any point in time." Grace says, using Heal Pulse on herself before standing up, going over to Luna.

"Let's break for lunch." She says, holding a hand out to Luna. Luna smiled and grabbed her hand, walking with her up to the back porch. Zero and Gold had both fallen asleep, both of them laying down on the porch. Luna and Grace giggled.

"Hey, wake up you two. We're done for now." Luna says, kicking Gold's legs slightly. He jerked up quickly, looking around him.

"Huh?! W-What's going on?!" He asked, before looking up at the two of them, rubbing the back of his head slightly. Grace picked up Zero with her Psychic and carried him into the house, laying him on the couch.

"Zero has a tendency to fall into a deep sleep very quickly. He'll be fine and wake up in a few hours." She says, rubbing his head before going to the kitchen.

"So, Grace...about you and Zero...have you two ever...you know...done anything?" Luna asked, sitting down and causing Grace to drop something in the kitchen.

"D-Don't say stupid things. I'm a Pokemon and he's a human...there's no way that would work." She says, rushing to get some things into a pot.

"Well, you'd be surprised as to what you can do with a little hard work and determination." Luna says, winking at Gold, causing him to blush.

"What are you talking about? Scientifically, Pokemon and humans are too different to have relations with each other." She says, still cooking in a rush.

"Eh, don't knock it 'till you try it, Grace. Who knows, it may even be fun." She says, giggling. Grace went silent and continued to cook.

"It is impossible...right..." Grace thought to herself...blushing deeply and glancing toward Zero.

**SKB99: "Short, but oh, so sweet."**

**Luna: "Glad to have you back."**

**SKB99: "Feels good to be back. Sorry about me being inactive...I had to get outta high school before I started writing again." **

**Luna: "Congrats on Graduating...I suppose I should give you a reward~"**

**SKB99: "Do what now...H-Hey, don't touch me there!"**

**Luna: "The next chapter will be uploaded along with this one...until then, we're gonna be busy..."**


	12. Chapter 11

**SKB99: "Damn it, Luna...When you wanna congratulate someone for something...I don't think you should dislocate an arm in the process."**

**Luna: "Not my fault you couldn't keep up with me."**

**SKB99: "Ugh. Anyway, let's get this chapter started."**

"Take this!" Yami yelled, sending an Ice beam toward the Togekiss. It managed to dodge it and sent out an Aura Sphere at her. Since it couldn't miss, Yami took the hit, getting sent flying backwards.

"Come on, Yami! You can do it!" Jake says, trying not to move too much, because his new add-ons would jiggle if he did.

Yami shook off the daze she was in and glared at the Togekiss. Soon, the entire area was covered in hail. Zack and the others covered their heads to protect themselves. Being camouflaged by the hail, Yami seemed to disappear. The Togekiss looked around, trying to find it's target. Soon, a random snow storm came and hit the Togekiss, freezing it solid. Yami then appeared behind it, sliding the frozen Pokemon against the wall.

"Hail + Blizzard + Snow Cloak equals a pretty good strategy in my book." She says, causing the snow and hail to stop.

"I declare the winner to be...Yami!" Cynthia says. Yami jumped up and down in place before turning around and looking at her family, and gasping. Zack, Eve, and Jake were all frozen as well.

"Guess I don't know my own strength..." Yami says, laughing nervously. Cynthia sighed. "Come on, Yami...help me move them inside." Cynthia said, pushing one of the frozen Pokemon inside the Pokemon center.

-o0o-

Grace, Luna and Gold were all eating. Grace had cooked up a stew and a few drinks. While she was cooking, Zero woke up as well. While waiting for his stew to cool down, Zero gave Grace a nod.

"Master says that we've taught you all that we could. It's up to you two now." Grace says, taking a spoonful of stew into her mouth.

"Thank you for all that you've done for us." Gold says, smiling at the two of them. Zero nodded.

"Master says feel free to drop by after your fight is over so we can celebrate." Grace says, smiling. Luna tilted her head.

"What? Does that mean your not going to be there?" Luna asked. Grace shook her head.

"No. You two have to handle your own battles, but we're going to root for you every step of the way." She says. Zero nodded in agreement, finishing off his stew and going to place his bowl in the kitchen.

Soon, all the others finished as well, placing their dishes in the sink before starting to head out the door.

"It's been fun, you guys...We'll be sure to visit after we're all done." Gold says. Zero walked up to him and held out his hand. Gold smiled and took it, giving it a shake.

"Good luck, you two...Your going to need it." Grace says. Luna smiled and gave Grace a hug, smiling at her before the two of them left.

Grace then looked over at Zero, blushing deeply. He gave a tilt of his head and walked up to her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I-I don't have a fever master..." She says, looking away from him. Zero then crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Hmm, Well, if you really wanna know what's bothering me...Luna asked me if we had ever done anything...sexual together." She says, looking at Zero. His face was as red as her horn. He turned around, shaking his head.

"O-Of course, I told her we didn't...B-But...is that even possible?" Grace asked, sliding closer to Zero. Zero turned around and blushed as she found out that his face was directly between her breasts, the horn poking his forehead slightly.

"U-Um...I-If you'd allow it, master...I-I'd like to try it..." She says, blushing as she leaned down, getting at Zero's face level and giving him a kiss.

Zero's eyes widened at the sudden kiss. He knew that something was wrong about this situation, but he didn't really care at the moment. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, embracing her in a hug. Grace did the says, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his body, walking the both of them over to the couch. They finally broke the kiss to get a breath of fresh air. Grace blushed and looked into Zero's eyes. She could tell that he was very nervous.

"No need to worry, master. I-I'll be sure to take care of you." She says, smiling at him and kissing his forehead before sliding down his body.

"Now...on a regular human...it should be right around here..." She thought to herself, unbuttoning his pants before lowering them. She gasped at the sudden springing of his cock in her face. "W-Well, your rather eager, master." She says. All Zero could do was blush and watch as Grace did as she pleased.

Not knowing what to do exactly, she wrapped her fingers around it, pumping the shaft up and down lightly. She looked up at Zero's face and giggled at how cute a face he was making.

"Hehehe. Master is making such a cute face~" She says, smiling up at him. He blushed deeper and turned away.

"Don't be so shy master. I know...I'll try something else." She says. She then licked her lips and lowered her head down to his cock, giving the tender head a kiss before engulfing it in her mouth. Zero gave an audible yelp at the sudden felling. Grace stopped and looked up at him.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry master...D-Did I hurt you?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. Zero shook his head.

"A-Alright then...I-I'll keep going.." She says, blushing deeply before going back to sucking on the head of his penis. She twirled her tongue on the tip, along with sucking on it slightly. Doing what she felt to be right, she slowly descended her head on his cock, taking it deeper inside her mouth. 3 inches...4 inches...It seemed like Grace was going to keep going until she took it all in. 5 inches...6 inches. She gave a wince as she started to take it into her throat. Finally reaching the base of the shaft, she celebrated a little in her head as she took all 7 inches into her mouth.

Zero was having a really hard time keeping up with her. His mouth was open, as if he were screaming, but nothing was coming out. He then gritted his teeth as she started to take it in deeper and deeper. He grabbed the couch cushion to prevent himself from going too crazy. Grace saw this and decided that her master was still holding back. With her head still on his cock, she reached up and grabbed his hands, placing them on her head.

Zero looked down at Grace and nodded, petting her head a few times before grabbing a handful of hair and moving her head up and down on his cock. If he could talk, Zero would be moaning out Grace's name. He couldn't take much more. He had never masturbated or any like that, so this was going to be his first time hitting an orgasm.

Grace swallowed deeply as Zero moved her head. She was getting used to having a cock in her throat, as shown by her swallowing around it, causing a good suction around it. Grace knew the big moment was coming soon by the way Zero was moving his hips, and they way that the pre cum was flowing into her mouth. Grace looked up at Zero, making eye contact with him and winking.

That wink pushed Zero over the edge. He lifted her head up to the head of his cock before hitting his first climax. Grace winced as her mouth was filled with thick ropes of Zero's hot cum. She swallowed down as much as she could, grabbing a hand around the shaft, pumping out as much cum as she could. As soon as it stopped flowing into her mouth, She lifted her head off of his penis, swallowing down all the cum that Zero released into her mouth. She then opened her mouth wide, showing Zero that she had swallowed it all down.

"That was a yummy meal master...Thank you for the snack." She says, smiling and blushing at him. She then noticed that Zero's dick was still hard.

"Hmm, well, looks like there is one more thing I wanna try." She says, climbing over Zero again, lifting her dress and showing Zero her dripping wet pussy.

"L-Look...I-It already dripping, master..." She says, spreading her pussy lips, letting him see her hymen. "A-Ahh! I-I'm a virgin too...S-So, please...be gentle..." She says, adjusting her body so that his cock was rubbing against her pussy. Zero gulped down and nodded, looking into Grace's eyes.

"A-Alright, here we go." She says, pushing down on his cock, moaning out as the head slipped inside her. Deciding to take it all the way at the start, she grabbed his hips and slammed herself down on his cock, taking it down to the base. She screamed out in pain as her hymen was broken, leaning over and crying into Zero's shoulder.

Zero looked at Grace and rubbed her head, worried about her. He didn't even focus on the pleasure he got from the act to make sure Grace was alright.

"I-I'm fine...I-It just stung a little." She says, obviously lying. She stayed stationary for a while before she started moving her hips up and down.

"A-Ahh, master...y-your so big inside me~" She says, her hips moving faster and harder as time pasted. Zero was enjoying this immensely as. Once again, he was inaudibly screaming out in pleasure. His hips then matched the rhythm of Grace's movements, causing his cock to sink in deeper and deeper into her slick inner walls.

"A-Ahh~ I-It feels amazing! O-Oh, my...I-I think something is coming...!" She says. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling, having never done anything sexual. Zero looked up and nodded, getting closer as well.

"L-Let's finish together!" She says, grabbing Zero's hand and interlacing their fingers. They locked eyes and nodded, each of them giving one last move before being flooded with bliss from their orgasm.

Grace came first, her slit twitching as she released a large amount of cum, covering both Zero's and her waist with the fluid. As she did that, Zero pumped her full of his cum. Being so far in, there was very little space for any to slip out. Physically and emotionally drained, Grace fell on top of Zero, panting in his ear.

"W-We should have tried this sooner, master.." She says, nuzzling him before falling into a deep sleep. Zero smiled and nodded before hugging her as he fell asleep.

-o0o-

Luna and Gold made it back to the Pokemon center. They met up with Yami and Cynthia.

"Hey, guys. Where is everybody else?" Luna asked. Yami blushed slightly.

"There was a little problem with the training...Their currently being defrosted." She says, looking over at Yami.

"Well, that must have been fun. Guess we just wait until they're done." Gold says, taking a seat.

"So, how was the training with Zero?" Cynthia asked.

"Pretty good...I think me and Luna are ready. What about you guys? Did the training go well at least?" Gold asked. Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah. Someone, not saying any names, evolved during it...Well, more like evolved twice." She says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Awesome! Lil' Jake went an evolved on us." Gold yells, jumping out of his seat. Yami started to giggle in her chair.

"So, we have two Gallade's assisting us in battle tomorrow." Luna says. At this point, Yami just busted out laughing.

"Yeah...about that...We didn't exactly have a Dawn Stone on hand, So..." She says, looking off into the ceiling. Luna started to giggle, holding her laughs back.

"You guys did NOT let that happen, did you?" Gold asked. As soon as he said that, The group that was frozen came out of the infirmary. Jake looked over at Yami.

"You know, you could have toned down the snow..." He says, looking at Gold and Luna. "Hey, grandpa Gold and Grandma Luna. How'd the training go?" He asked. Both Luna and Gold exchanged looks before joining Yami in laughing.

"W-What? Do I have something on my face?" Jake asked, rubbing his face and looking at his hands. Luna then stopped laughing and somehow ended up behind Jake, groping him. Even though he born a boy, his recent evolution left him in a rather female body.

"Well, their not that big, but pretty good for a guy." She says, squeezing Jake's newly grown breasts.

"A-Ahh! Grandma Luna! D-Don't touch me there! I-I'm not even suppose to have those!" He says. Suddenly, he feels the need to go to the bathroom. Running away from Luna, he finds the nearest restroom.

"Well, guess he got too excited or something." Luna says, going back to sit down. Zack and Eve sat down as well

"Yami, you gotta learn how to control that Blizzard attack." Eve says, looking at Yami.

"I know...It's too strong." She says, looking ashamed. Suddenly, they hear a scream coming from the restroom.

"Was that Jake?" Gold asked, going to check on him. After a few seconds, the both of them returned, and Jake was in tears.

"Call up a nurse...I think you guys are gonna be surprised at this." Gold says, blushing deeply.

**SKB99: "What could it be? Oh, the suspense!" **

**Everyone: "..."**

**SKB99: "What?"**

**Luna: "...That lemon scene..."**

**SKB99: "Yeah, I really should stop watching High school of the Dead while writing. It gives me...ideas."**

**Luna: "I guess so. It was like 2 pages long!"**

**SKB99: "Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the extra long chapter. Consider this an apology for being so absent. Oh! Before I forget, I'm doing an FAQ at the end of the final chapter, So if there are questions you want answered, be sure to leave them in the review. Take care, until next time.**


End file.
